T or D?
by TheJirachiDragon
Summary: The Dan members get kidnapped and are forced to play truth or dare! Please send in some truths and/or some dares! Rated T just in case.


They all sat there in the middle of a dark room, the only thing that could be seen is a desk and one of those spinny leather chairs which was illuminated by a spotlight. The chair was facing the opposite direction however and they couldn't see who or what was in it.

"Where are we...?" Seto asks, looking around the room. "How did they capture us so easily...?" Kano mumbles to nobody in particular.

"Well I'm glad you asked both of those questions." Says an unknown voice that appears to be coming from the chair. The chair turns around and reveals a girl with short white hair and purple eyes, who was stroking a soft-looking calico cat. She had a smirk on her face and stood up, while the cat crawled up onto her shoulders."My name is Mizuki. I got my friends to go get you all."

At that 6 people come out of the shadows. 4 girls 2 boys. "Hey. Get out here!" A girl with long light blue hair in a ponytail, with a teal bow, and blue eyes yelled into the darkness. "Huh...?" Said someone who sounded like they had just woken up. Someone else walks into view and cringes at the light.

"You are in my club's headquareters! Welcome to my office! Brake anything and your dead." The lights turned on and she turned off the spotlight. She walks over to Kano and whispers into his ear "To answer your question, your not the only club with red eyes you know." She smiles innocently and walks back over to her friends."Ok. Now that everyone is here let me introduce them to you."

Mizuki walks to the girl with the light blue hair. "This is Aimi." She states. "Hello." Aimi smiles at them.

She moves to the girl next to her with long blonde hair in a side ponytail and lighter blue eyes...well I guess eye. One of her eyes is replaced with a blue rose. "That's Etsuko." Etsuko just waves.

She goes over to one of the only boys. He has long light brown hair and white eyes. "This here is Kyou." "Sup,bitches." Aimi slaps the back of his head. "Ow!" He yells. "What the hell, Aimi!" "They are our guests!" Aimi yells back. "But Mizuki called them her anime bitc-" "MOVING ON" Mizuki says,trying to change the subject.

She walks over to another girl who didn't want to have anything to do with this. She has medium red hair with a star pin and brown eyes. "This is Hinata." All she does is glare at them.

Walking over to the next girl she notices shes wearing her head phones and isn't paying a bit of attention. "Izumi!" She snaps her fingers in front of her face. "Hm?" She turns off her music for a moment. "Did you hear any of what I had just said?" "Nope." Mizuki facepalms. "This is Izumi" She has pink hair in two low buns and purple eyes.

She walks over to the other boy who was smiling. "This one is Sora." She smiles back at him "Hi there!" He has black hair and green eyes.

As she goes over to the last girl she realizes she had dosed off. She pokes her cheek and waits for her to respond. Instead of waking up, she falls over and her eyes jolt open. "W-What?" Mizuki facepalms again. "Tsubame!" She shakes her head trying to wake herself up. "S-Sorry." She has short navy blue hair and amber eyes.

I sigh and sit on my desk. "So you may be wondering why we brought you he-" "WERE GONNA KILL YOU ALL!" Kyou sits on my desk. I push him off. " Anyways...we have brought you here for Truth or dare!" They all look puzzled at her. "Yes. Truth or dare. Its fun. Plus with ya'lls eyes this'll be very interesting!" She says a little too happily.

"How do you know about our eyes...?" Momo asks quietly. "SHES A STALKER!" Kyou runs in front of me. "KYOU. GET OUT OF THE WAY. I'M TRYIN' TO EXPLAIN SOME SHIT!" Mizuki puts her hand on the back of his head and pushes him over again. "My god...but anyways. No I'm not a stalker. But to be honest it's kind of obvious to me. I would explain how but I'm too lazy." She yawns to make her point.

"So anyways. I have a few rules here. 1. My friends and I will accept truths and dares as well. 2. Yaoi and Yuri is allowed." she smirks at this "3. Some nsfw dares MAY be accepted,but it depends. 4. Be creative! Ok. That's all the rules...for now. I might hove to make another one if it gets outta hand...but any who lets get started!" she cheers.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**If anyone is wondering I deleted my other fanfic. It wasn't as good as I hoped. **

**I know the Dan members didn't show up much in the first chapter but they will be there in the next...alot. Any who don't for get to send me dares, PM please. Thanks for reading! ~ TJD**


End file.
